Progress - a Kensi and Deeks story
by SammieEngh123
Summary: Kensi is back from her mission with Granger. Deeks and Kensi get closer, but what happens when one of them is in danger and the team has to find them before they get relocated to another secret hide out? -Sorry if this is a bad description! It's my very first story so yeah! Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**_Progress - A Kensi and Deeks story_**

**Chapter one:**

_Kensi's point of view_

I got off the plane and looked for them. I couldn't believe that I was finally home! I've missed everyone so much. Especially my certain shaggy haired, funny, but sometimes annoying partner. Crap! I mean boyfriend. No partner, no boyfriend? I don't know what to call him. But I do know that I missed him so much.

I see Sam's hulking figure before anyone else and picks up my pace. Soon everyone but him noticed where I was and stood there smiling. He was looking down and pulling at a light blue sweater that I've never seen him wear before. As soon I get close enough, Nell practically bounces over and hugs me tightly. I let go of my stuff and hugged her back. "Now that I'm back we need to have a girl's night. Gosh I've missed you guys!" I said as we pulled away. We grabbed my stuff and finished the walk to everyone else. "Kensi! You're finally home! Your partner has been driving us all crazy." Sam says as he hugs me tightly. "Uh, Sam? I kind of have to breathe." I say then he lets me go and Callen gives me a hug, then Eric does and Hetty just smiles at me knowingly.

When I get to him he's just looking at me. And I look right back then I whisper "Deeks." Then I'm in his arms, with him holding me tightly. I breathe him in. He smells like the ocean. "Oh Marty" I say as I wrap my arms around him tighter. I hear his voice in my ear, "Oh Kens. I missed you so much." And I just hug him tighter. We finally pull away when we hear Sam and Callen clearing their throats behind us. We look at them sheepishly and they just smile. "It's alright; we know you two missed each other." Callen says as he picks up my bag then leads us out to the cars. "Deeks, Kensi you two take Kensi's car. We'll take Sam's." Callen tell us after he puts my luggage in my trunk.

"Who said you could drive my car Deeks?" I ask him teasingly. "Oh come on Fern, we had to pick you up. And you're car has the stash of junk food in it." He says as he gets in the passenger seat. I get in the driver's seat, buckle my seat belt, then starts the car and follows Sam. "Does not." I say weakly, knowing that he found my stash of candy bars. "Oh come on Kensilina! I'll buy your more chocolate bars. I promise." He says, giving me the puppy dog eyes that I'm sure he got from Monty. "Actually I think I might want something else instead. Something more along the lines of a date?" I say as I glance over at him quickly, to see him smiling at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him nod. "Alright, a date it is. We'll do whatever you want. We can go bowling, surfing, or video gaming. We can take a stroll in the park or on the beach and eat ice cream. Or we can just go to dinner. All up to you, my sweet." He says, still smiling.

I shake my head and laugh. "What if I want all of the above?" I ask softly, looking at him when I'm stopped at a red light. He smiles and looks at me, "Then you can have all of the above." I turn my attention back to the road then I feel his hand on mine. "I'm driving." I say, knowing he can hear me. "I know." I can hear the smile in his voice. I just shake my head at him and not too long later, we are pulling into OPS. When we get inside, I go straight to my desk and sit down. "Ah. It's good to be home." Then I close my eyes, leaning onto my desk.

What feels like only seconds later, I feel someone shaking me awake. "Come on Kens, we got to get home." Deeks whispers in my ear. I get up, say good night to everyone, and then head out to my car with Deeks. "My place or yours?" I ask as I pull onto the main road. "How about mine? I have to feed and take care of Monty. And I don't have a change of clothes with me." He says. I nod my head in agreement and head to his place.

As soon as we get there and Monty if fed and walked we sit down on the couch with some take-out and a movie. When the movie is over and we are full we look at each other. It only takes us what feels like minutes, but is probably only seconds, and we are kissing. I rake my fingers threw his hair as he grabs a hold of my hips and pulls me so I'm sitting on top of him. We pull away with a gasp and he continues down to my neck, peppering it with light kisses.

We pull away from each other and head to his room, falling on top of his bed and starts ripping clothes off of each other. Kissing every now and then. When we are left in just our underwear, he starts kissing a trail down my neck, to my chest then down to my panties and looks up at me, his eyes now dark blue and filled with lust. And I nod at him to continue. His fingers slowly start pulling down my panties, looking into my eyes the whole time making sure that I was okay.

_**I hope you all like it. Now remember this is my very first story on here. Tell me what you think! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I've been so busy with school, but I'm not going to be as busy anymore since I'm not tutoring anymore. And I just might have forgotten my email and password as well. But I really am sorry! I'll defiantly be posting more often! I promise! I would also like to thank you for the wonderful comments I've already gotten. Now onto the story. I hope you enjoy it! **

_**Progress**_

**Chapter one:**

_Kensi's point of view_

I woke up the next morning on my stomach and could feel the blanket pooled at my hips. I could feel the warm sun on my back from the window that was open. I stretched as much as I could before cuddling back into the bed.

As the full feeling in my bladder finally makes its presence known, I get up carefully, then puts on his shirt and head to the bathroom to relieve myself. 'Wow!' I think to myself, 'I really had to pee!' As I'm washing my hands I hear movement coming from the bedroom. "Kensi?" I hear Deeks call out, cheerfulness evident in his voice. "Coming! I'm just drying my hands now." I reply then head back into his room to see him lying in the bed and lay down on the bed next to him, cuddling into his side. Then I notice the cup of coffee on the bedside table.

Deeks wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him tightly. "Morning Fern." He says. I can hear him smiling. "Morning Shaggy." I reply, then leans over a kisses him softly. "What's for breakfast?" I ask when we pull away. He just shakes his head and laughs. "You'll never change Fern, you'll never change. Alright I'm getting up. What do you want?" He asks as he starts heading for the door in just his boxers.

"How about eggs, turkey sausage, hash browns, and toast for breakfast? Is that okay? " I ask as I get up and walk over to my bag, looking for underwear. "Sounds perfect princess." Deeks says as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind.

I stand up straight and turn so I'm facing him then wraps my arms around his neck, looking into his ocean blue eyes. As he starts leaning down, I reach up and connect my lips with his. Deeks tightens his hold on me and pulls me even closer. When we finally pull away, Deeks steps back and walks out of the bedroom but not before flashing me a smile before he is out of my sight.

When I finally find a pair of underwear and put them on, I head into the kitchen. I hop onto the counter and just watch Deeks make breakfast. All of a sudden Monty comes racing into the kitchen and jumps up so his front paws are on my legs and licks my hands. "Hey there boy! How's my favorite boy? I missed you so much Monty." I said as I pet him. "I thought I was your favorite boy Fern?" Deeks asks as he looks over at me with puppy dog eyes. "Right now Monty is my favorite. He makes a great pillow, cuddle buddy, protector, and he doesn't snore." I say teasingly. "I don't snore. And I'm all of those things too. My nose just twitches." He says as he continues cooking. "Uh huh, keep believing that you don't snore Deeks." I reply as I turn my attention back to Monty.

When we have finished eating breakfast, we are both in the kitchen. Deeks is starting to load the dishes while I put the leftover food away. Then I feel Deeks wrap his arms around my waist. "Well we have the day off. How do you want to spend it?" He asks. "Well, we could just stay here all day and watch movies and eat junk food?" I reply with a smile. I hear him snort. "When don't we eat junk food?" He says with laughter evident in his voice. "Good question." I say back as I turn around in his arms.

"But I really just want to relax today. Is that okay with you?" I ask him. "Yeah, that sounds good. A relaxing day sounds great for today." He says with a smile. I just answer him back with a light kiss on the lips.

All too soon he pulls away. "I'll go get the movies out. You get anything else you think we might need." I nod and go into the bedroom to get a thin blanket out of the closet then to the kitchen to get more coffee and some chocolate bars. Once I'm done gathering everything, I head to the living room where I see Deeks getting everything ready. He even pulled out the takeout menus already.

As I set everything down and get situated on the couch I started thinking. I still call him Deeks. I suppose I should start calling him Marty when we aren't at work. I've just gotten so used to calling him _Deeks_ not _Marty._ But I'll work on it. Next thing I know I feel something poke my face and look up to see De- _Marty _smiling at me with his pointer finger in front of my face. I just look at him with an eyebrow raised and he just smiles even bigger. Then we turn to the T.V and I notice that we put in Avengers. We turn off most of the lights and just cuddle under the blanket watching the movie.


End file.
